1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for automatically controlling fuel being fed to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle as the need for more power occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for controlling the speed of an internal combustion engine associated with a vehicle and the like is that the sensing means used generally is not as accurate and reliable as desired.
Another common problem is that the mechanism of know type devices is unduly complicated and expensive, and does not offer the desired reliability needed for such devices.
Another problem with known type control mechanisms is that they are designed to operate either the clutch mechanism or the brake mechanism of the vehicle and are not completely responsive to and controlled by the power drive train as such.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,795--Apr. 21, 1964
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,719--Sep. 7, 1965
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,224--June 4, 1974
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,771--July 9, 1974
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,914--July 29, 1975
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.